baby_hazelfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Hazel Backyard Party
Baby Hazel Backyard Party is the eighteenth game of the series. Characters * Baby Hazel * Bella * Jake * Liam * Bunny * Clown Description Instructions Today is Sunday and Baby Hazel decided to watch her favourite T.V show. While watching the show, she got an idea of having an afternoon backyard party. So she invited friends to her house. As you know Baby Hazel is too young to make party arrangements, she requires someone to help her. Help Baby Hazel in organizing the backyard party. Take care of Baby Hazel and her friends during the party by fulfilling their needs and have fun with them. Level 1 It is a good day ahead for Baby Hazel. She is watching her favorite show on television. As she is too much involved in the show, she does not want to get up from her place. Can you give her the required things and checkout what she is planning for the day. Level 2 Baby Hazel has invited her friends to the party. But she is nervous as it is for the first time she is organizing a backyard party. So help her in arranging required things in the backyard as her friends are expected any time. Level 3 Thanks for help. Now backyard is set up for the party. Baby Hazel and her friends are having fun. Can you join them and add more fun to their party by fulfilling their needs? Level 4 Party is in full swing and all friends are over the moon. Now it is time to burst the pinata. Help Baby Hazel to burst the pinata and make her party memorable. Plot and Tips Level 1 - Inviting friends to backyard party At the beginning, Baby Hazel will be sitting on the sofa while Honey Bunny is jumping around. The player can give her a doll first. Then, she will give Honey Bunny a carrot. Baby Hazel will eat the red lollipop while Honey Bunny is drinking water. Baby Hazel will eat the green lollipop after eating the red lollipop. After that, she will turn on the TV. The TV will talk about backyard parties. Baby Hazel will be excited because she is going to organize a backyard party of her own. She thinks 'Hurray! Backyard Party' and 'Let me call Bella and others for the party.' Therefore, she rings Bella and says, 'Hey Bella, come home for the backyard party today.' Bella will reply 'Sure. I will bring balloons to play.' Baby Hazel will say, 'OK. Inform Liam and Jake too.' Bella will then reply, 'Oh yes, I do.' Baby Hazel will choose a white dress, a necklace and flip flops for the backyard party. Level 2 - The start of the backyard party There will be all items required in the empty pool. The player needs to put Orange juice, drum, bananas and glass to the table. Put the pinata at the tree. Put the bucket on the grass. Baby Hazel will play the drums. She will also fill up the pool and the bucket with color. Finally Baby Hazel will eat the banana and soon Bella come and says hi. She will first drink orange juice. Next, they are going to play with the colored water in the bucket. then, they will eat and drink something again and Jake and Liam will arrive. Level 3 - Having fun at the backyard party Liam and Jake is in the background trying to burst the pinata and playing with a rope respectively. Baby Hazel and Bella can play with the drums, eat bananas, drink orange juice, etc. They will play on the swings but Baby Hazel will fall down so she will cry and you need to calm her down. They will play with the colored water. They will have shower afterwards and you need to dry them. They can also play in the pool. Level 4 - Bursting the pinata First, Bella will try to burst the pinata but fails. She gives up and let Baby Hazel try. Before she can do anything, a clown suddenly appears. They will be shocked so they will be scared. The clown notices their expressions and give them cotton candy. After that, Baby Hazel will try to burst the pinata and she success. They will eat the candy. Soon, Bella will go back home. Gallery BabyHazelBackyardParty1.png|Title screen BabyHazelBackyardParty2.png|Baby Hazel thinking in level 1 BabyHazelBackyardParty3.png|Decorating the backyard in level 2 BabyHazelBackyardParty4.png|Finished decorating in level 2 BabyHazelBackyardParty5.png|Baby Hazel and Bella playing in children's pool in level 3 BabyHazelBackyardParty6.png|Baby Hazel and Bella playing on swings in level 3 BabyHazelBackyardParty7.png|Baby Hazel and Bella playing with balloons in level 3 BabyHazelBackyardParty8.png|Baby Hazel and Bella dancing in level 3 BabyHazelBackyardParty9.png|Baby Bella trying to burst the pinata in level 4 BabyHazelBackyardParty10.png|Baby Hazel burst the pinata in level 4 Trivia * This is Bella's first appearance in the Baby Hazel series. * Jake had his appearance changed in this game. * Baby Hazel ate a total of three lollipops in this game. * Honey Bunny only appeared in level 1. * The clown only appeared in level 4. Link http://www.topbabygames.com/baby-hazel-backyard-party.html Play game : Baby Hazel Backyard Party Category:Games